1. Field of Invention
This invention belongs to recreational vehicles particularly the ones having a seat and one or more skis, such as snowmobiles, and particularly snow vehicle stabilisers for directional skis controlling a snow vehicle, be it of a motorised type for use on hilly ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,278 shows a snowmobile ski. This ski is made of metal. A plastic ski liner is fixed under the ski to reduce the risk of sideswiping. There is an integral fin 17 protruding from the side of the shoe, but only in the centre part of the ski. A bar is present under a liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,201 is a metal ski for a vehicle having concave longitudinal faces. There are outwardly slightly curved wings 313 and 314 on most of the length of the side of the ski, as far as the folding end. There is also a wear bar under the ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,639 is a steering keel for a snowmobile ski. It comprises a longitudinal wear bar and cutting edges on the right side of the right ski. The bar is located along a longitudinal central axis under the ski and is designed to penetrate snow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,728 is a snowmobile ski with multiple protruding keels on its underside. The height of the steering keel gradually increases in protrusion, from front end to a central position and may reduce from central position to aft end, but is not high enough to really penetrate snow.
One objective of this invention is to provide a snowmobile ski that helps stabilising the vehicle when sliding on snow and ice and prevent tacking. Another objective is to provide a stabiliser that allows a driver to keep control of a snow vehicle and prevent its sideswiping. More precisely to provide a stabiliser comprising a U-Shaped section with flared wings to be fixed to the raised central portion of a ski in a way that allows the ski to remain in contact with the ground.